Te odio
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Modelo. Cantante. Antiguos conocidos. Copa. Un beso. Fotografía. Tensión. ¿Reencuentro?


Este One-Shot corresponde al reto de 'UST' de la comunidad del elejota _!crack and roll_  
**~Extensión:** 2,085 palabras.  
**~Advertencias: **Semi-AU. Lime.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Digimon es la obra original de Akiyoshi Hongo y todos los personajes le pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro. Se hace una referencia a James Blunt con su canción: "You´re Beautiful"

Dedicado a Vejibra Momiji también conocida como Lady Padme Naberrie.

* * *

_.:. ¡Te odio! .:._

_

* * *

_

El rubio de ojos azules caminaba por Central Park, estaba sumamente tranquilo ya que nadie lo había reconocido aún. Llevaba gafas oscuras a pesar del clima frío, encima de su camisa negra usaba una chaqueta de cuero que lo calentaba lo suficiente. Se detuvo en un café, se sentó en la mesa que daba hacia la otra acera y pidió un café cargado, prendió un cigarrillo y abrió el periódico que llevaba bajo el brazo sin poder evitar sonreír al ver la sección de espectáculos.

Finalmente lo había conseguido, después de tanto tiempo…

.-.-.

Una castaña salía de un restaurante vegetariano con su novio; usaban bufandas a juego. Ella tembló de frío y ambos se detuvieron, Michael le dio su abrigo y tomó sus manos, las calentó rápidamente y las metió a los bolsillos del abrigo, acto seguido se agachó con una rodilla en el piso. Mimi lo miró desconcertada pero al sentir algo metálico hacer contacto con sus dedos, no pudo evitar soltar un chillido que alertó a más de una persona. En especial a un atractivo hombre rubio que estaba sentado en el café de enfrente y parecía listo para echar a correr.

Al mirar al frente, Yamato se encontró con unos enormes ojos ámbar que lo escaneaban con curiosidad, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no existía nada más que el otro. Ella lo observó, el cabello rubio desordenado y la descuidada barba de una semana le otorgaban un aire misterioso, los lentes oscuros le impedían ver sus ojos pero sentía su mirada fija en ella; el hombre le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

La mujer era hermosa, sus cabellos café claro sueltos hacían que resaltara su piel blanca. Pero el encantó se rompió cuando un bus pasó a toda velocidad entre ellos, la mujer se había sonrojado y había desviado la mirada hacia un hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Yamato entendió lo que eso conllevaba; no pudo evitar que una desazón lo invadiera, recordó guardar en su memoria aquel evento para una futura canción.

.-.-.

Un vaso del alcohol tras otro, un brindis diferente cada vez e incluso más tonto conforme avanzaba el tiempo. En el bar cada quién bebía por un motivo diferente. Una mujer brindaba por despecho, él porque ese era su estilo de vida. Siempre al terminar un concierto iba a una taberna y bebía; celebraba el éxito de su carrera y a la vez brindaba por su soledad.

Cuando él ya bizqueaba, notó que a su lado se sentaba una mujer hermosa de cabellos y ojos castaños. Ella había pedido un Martini y había vaciado su copa de un solo sorbo. El rubio sonrió cuando la oyó toser, dio un largo trago y la enfrentó. Ella le miró tras recuperarse, las largas pestañas oscuras hacían que sus ojos ─demasiado abiertos─ se tinturaran del color de la miel oscura. Le pareció conocida y la observó descaradamente de arriba abajo, no la reconoció hasta que ella pronunció con suavidad aquel apodo de su niñez:

─ ¿Matt?

Se miraron un segundo, él estuvo evaluando todas las posibilidades. De haberse equivocado, de haber oído mal, de estar soñando, de ser una alucinación; pero entonces ¿por qué con ella? ¿Por qué no con Sora? Cuando el alcohol agudizó sus sentidos, la reconoció. Era ella, la misma chica que años atrás juraba que era una princesa y que llegó a teñirse el cabello de rosa.

─ ¿Mimi?

.-.-.

Extraño.

Esa era la definición perfecta que le daría Mimi a todo aquello. Es decir, quién le creería que cuando estaba por anunciar su compromiso con Michael, ella y una de sus amigas estaban comprando los atuendos adecuados para la fiesta, y encontraron al susodicho con su ex novia en pleno beso.

Está de más mencionar el hecho de que la castaña canceló el compromiso, y sin explicación alguna desapareció. Michael la buscó pero Mimi se negó a verlo, cambió de celular y hasta de dirección. Se sentía traicionada y no le interesaba arreglar las cosas, si esto era al principio no quería imaginarse como hubiera sido después.

Pero es una ironía del destino que justo cuando no quería encontrarse con nadie y que estaba bebiendo en una taberna de algún lugar donde todos eran desconocidos, se encontrara sentada justo al lado de la persona que menos se esperaría encontrar; Yamato Ishida. Aquel popular cantante de rock, de origen japonés al igual que ella, que incluso había vivido en Odaiba como ella e ido a la misma escuela; y que además había sido su compañero de aventuras en el Digimundo.

Él evitó a toda costa mirar el profundo escote delantero, por lo que se resolvió a decirle: ─Te invitó una copa.

Ella analizó la situación: Yamato estaba tomado y ella, ni se diga; a duras penas podría mantenerse en pie. Eran adultos, y Mimi entendía lo que "una copa" significaba en aquel lenguaje; en especial en el mundo artístico. Cerró los ojos; por mucho que él fuera atractivo, sensual, hubiera tenido a más de una de sus compañeras en la cama, e incluso po la necesidad que ella tenía de olvidar de una vez por todas a Michael no se sentía capaz de hacer eso. No estaba preparada para una relación de sólo una noche y dudaba que lo estuviera alguna vez.

─Qué estés bien ─dijo a modo de despedida al ponerse de pie. Se sintió mal al irse así sin más pero no volvió la cabeza en ningún momento; no le importó siquiera dejar su chaqueta. Esperaba que el aire le enfriara las ideas…

.-.-.

Los ojos azules no se perdían ni un pequeño movimiento de ella, le parecía tan irreal aquello. Yamato la observaba fijamente desde que llegó, había entrado con un abrigo negro y una bufanda a causa de la nevada.

Enfundada en un vestido color vino que se adhería a ella como una segunda piel, con aquel escote profundo en la parte de atrás del cual le costó quitar la mirada, el cabello lo llevaba recogido como la princesa que ella se creía; pero tenía que admitir que se veía espectacular.

Y estaba alegre de que todas aquellas pequeñas inclinaciones le permitieran observar a profundidad el escote del pecho; en realidad a él y toda la población masculina que estaba encantada de tener la oportunidad de conocer a la supermodelo Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi sentía que la observaban, cosa que era cierta ya que muchos estaban pendientes de ella; pero era una sensación diferente. Una quemazón en la base del cuello, una mirada intensa que derretía el hielo y calentaba todo su ser. Aquellos ojos cafés de vez en cuando encontraban los azules de él velozmente; era un juego de miradas abrasantes.

.-.-.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente. Estaba eufórico por haber conseguido que ella lo mirara. Estaba decidido, sería suya aunque sólo fuera una vez. Desde aquel momento en que deliberadamente lo rechazó, se obsesionó con ella… y es que ¿quién rechazaba al cantante-ídolo Yamato Ishida?

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en el bar se abren ante él como un libro que clama por un lector.

.-.-.

Mimi se había ido.

Prácticamente había salido corriendo del lugar, sin recoger su chaqueta. Y él no fue a buscarla, después de todo no tenía otra intención con ella que la de un deseo carnal; así que no le importó que se hubiera marchado sola, borracha y desabrigada.

Aunque ese hecho evaporó por completo el alcohol que corría por sus venas. Dejando una furia incomparable y una sensación de insatisfacción abrumadora. Recogió su chaqueta y se la colocó, después de pagar ambas cuentas; tomó la de ella y se marchó.

Al llegar a su automóvil, inspeccionó el saco de la mujer. Sacó de él una pequeña tarjeta con unos datos de una reunión de supermodelos para un nuevo portafolio. Le sorprendió leer las palabras Mimi Tachikawa y "supermodelo" juntas; además de que él había salido con varias mujeres de aquella firma. Intrigado se dedicó a investigarla y definitivamente asistiría a la reunión.

.-.-.

─Con qué supermodelo ¿eh? ─dijo con un tinte de ironía el rubio mientras le cercaba el paso; Mimi había tratado fallidamente de ignorarlo pero no había tenido éxito, había querido avanzar hacia el baño al final del pasillo pero él la había detenido.

─Debería decir lo mismo superestrella.

Respondió ella con el mismo tono, Yamato sonrió y la admiró descaradamente. Aquella mirada zafiro se había oscurecido de deseo y Mimi se vio obligada a tragar saliva. El rubio avanzó hacia ella con seguridad y ella retrocedió instintivamente, se golpeó mentalmente por aquella duda.

No podía permitirse margen de error, debía recuperar el control. Mimi avanzó el paso que los había separado. Los lascivos ojos le abrumaban completamente, eran tan tentadores. Siempre había jurado que él era de piedra, siempre mostrándose distante con todos pero se equivocó.

Se internó en sus cavilaciones hasta que un roce la sacó abruptamente. La boca de Yamato estaba sobre la suya, él le mordió el labio inferior y encontró su lengua acariciándola con pasión y descaro; inundando a la castaña de fogosidad y excitación. Las manos de Mimi se movieron hacia el cabello rubio, dónde se internaron con rapidez; en cambio, Matt la tomó de la cintura apegándola a sí con fuerza.

La castaña no supo en que momento, él comenzó a meter las manos bajo el vestido y el beso cambiaba de intensidad. Su respiración era agitada y salvaje, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía comenzó a desarreglar la corbata y sacar la camisa, él le acariciaba la pierna con sensualidad y le subía el vestido.

Tuvieron que cortar el beso, ya que se quedaron sin aire y al separarse se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos; pero aquello tomó mayor importancia cuando un flash los cegó.

.-.-.

Cuando su agente la llamó, Mimi se dijo: "que no cunda el pánico". Pero todos aquellos sentimientos controlados salieron a flote cuando la vio.

La fotografía era horrible, ella estaba toda despeinada y con el vestido desarreglado. Él estaba en condiciones similares, con la camisa desfajada y la corbata caída, y su cabello tan rebelde como siempre. Yamato tenía sujeta una de sus piernas en alto alrededor de la cadera con una mano y la otra estaba en la nuca de la chica. Ambos tenían los labios manchados de rojo, a causa del labial corrido. Una de las manos de Mimi estaba enredada en el cabello rubio y la otra lo asía del traje.

Su agente le recomendó que no saliera, ya que sino la prensa le preguntaría acerca la escenita de la fiesta anterior. Yamato no tuvo la decencia de llamarla siquiera, en lugar de eso; sólo le mandó un email que hablaba sobre una conferencia para explicar todo el "malentendido" a sus fans.

.-.-.

Sentados en la misma mesa, con todos aquellos flashes y las miradas de aquellas personas posadas en ellos. Estando los asientos juntos, y ellos separados lo más que les permití la mesa; la tensión era palpable.

Cada que el cantante se encogía de hombros rozaba suavemente el brazo de la castaña, quién se estremecía ligeramente hasta que su agente mando a cerrar la ventana para que el frío dejara de darle en la cara a la modelo... y ella ya no pudo moverse libremente.

Aclararon rápidamente todo el malentendido utilizando una patética ─y poco creíble─ excusa que Yamato se había inventado. Donde Mimi se había ahogado con un trozo de comida y había salido del hall, él la encontró y cuando ella cayó en sus brazos le dio respiración de boca a boca y después había terminado besándola porque era muy hermosa. La chica encontraba aquella excusa ridícula, pero había sido su agente el que le había dicho que le siguiera la corriente. Ahora ella debía mostrarse agradecida con "Matt" por haberla salvado y además considerar besarla.

Salió sin mirar atrás, molesta también consigo misma por haber mentido a sus fans así. Ella hubiera dicho algo parecido: "Tuve la oportunidad de besar al popular cantante e ídolo Yamato Ishida, ¿por qué desperdiciarla? Pero no es que tengamos alguna relación, ni la tendremos."

Habría sido sincero y suficiente, pero las cosas nunca suceden como uno las planea.

El viento golpeó su rostro, en el aire se olía la nieve que pronto caería. Pudo ver la silueta de Yamato saliendo del edificio, él no la veía ya que ella estaba resguardada bajo un árbol.

Sin entenderlo completamente y sin reprochárselo, deseo que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse.


End file.
